Ron's Best Friend
by SIRIUSly Jacob Black
Summary: Ron is interviewed by witch weekly about Harry Potter,his best friend-not BWL or Vanquisher of the dark lord. Its what Ron thinks about the various aspects about Harry.Probably a three shot.Please read and review.My FIRST story.
1. Chapter 1

**Ron's Best Friend.**

_Disclaimer:Yes, the well known drill...i DONOT own harry potter...or any of the other characters or witch weekly mentioned here...but i own brenda doug(unfortunately).But dont you worry, im a close friend of M.'s granddaughter and he's gonna give me some of his paintings to sell...then I'll be RICh and one by one I'll buy ALL the harry potter rights from JKR!_

_Mwahahahahahaaaaaa!...NOT!_

_Summary::_

_A story from Ron Weasley's POV where he talks to a reporter from Witch Weekly about Harry Potter, his best friend-NOT-Harry Potter, vanquisher of the dark lord._

"Hey Harry" said Ron Weasley as he came down that morning for breakfast at the burrow.

It was only a few months after the war and Harry was still staying with the Weasley's because of being horded by the paparazzi.

"morning' Ron," Harry replied groggily, "how was it yesterday at the interview? didn't get a chance to ask you last night-what with you being so busy with a new girlfriend and all" he smirked at Ron.

Ron made a face at him, "Great thanks. But its published in today's issue so go read it when it arrives"

Later that morning(It was a Sunday), the Weasley family plus Harry and Hermione were sitting in the living room waiting for the Pigwideon to bring in the week's Witch Weekly magazine which had done an exclusive feature about Harry with Ron to commemorate him.

"I'm so excited!" exclaimed Ginny, who was currently sitting on the floor next to Harry and Ron.

"Oh Ron, I hope you were nice in the interview!" said Mrs. Weasley looking at Ron with reproachful eyes.

"BLOODY HELL mum! Of Corse I was nice. Am I anything else but?"

"language Ron!" shouted Mrs. Weasley before suddenly exclaiming, "finally!" on seeing Pigwideon coming in through the open window and landing in Ron's lap.

"Stupid bird!" said Ron as he carefully unwrapped the magazine around the owl's leg. "Who wants to read?"

"I will" Hermione said grinning proudly as though she had just answered a difficult question in class and got awarded points for her house.

"Go ahead, Hermione." Harry replied, grinning as well.

Hermione cleared her throat and began:

_(A/N: Witch weekly's Brenda Doug = bd, and Ron's answers = ron)_

"On the 13th of this month, our reporter, Brenda Doug took an exclusive interview of Harry Potter's best friend, one of the Golden Trio, Ron Weasley.

Bd: So tell us, when did you and Harry become best friends?

Ron: call me ron. It was probably when we met on the train and he fought with malfoy with me. That made him really cool, I suppose.

Bd: I see. So Ron, tell us some your interesting adventures with Harry as a kid. Was he a rule breaker?

Ron: rule breaker? NO! Of Corse not!How can you break something that doesn't exist?

Bd: really?

Ron: ha-ha. Lets just say that he kind of forgot that rules even existed when he went out of the dorms in school. He made me meet a three headed dog only a few days after school started, we fought a giant troll together at Halloween and started an illegal underground movement with him in fifth year. So yeah, he's little bit of a rule breaker.

Bd: Well! How interesting! You fought a troll? At eleven? How?

Ron: yeah,(Hermione paused over here, making a sarcastic face) Harry gets a little paranoid when it comes to saving people. He goes overboard. But I have to say, out of all the adventures with him, fighting that troll was the best…Oh, and by the way, all those witches who die to get a touch of his wand, believe me if you don't like troll bogies don't even get close to it!"

Bd: Troll bogies? Ew! So Ron, what underground movement?

Ron: Dumbledore's Army! Don't tell me you've never heard of it!

Bd: My, My, Ron! Yes, I have! But anyway, tell us something everyone is dying to know? What kind of friend is Harry? Is he good? Demanding? What?

Ron: Harry as a friend? Harry is somewhat a really great if not a perfect friend! He's there when you're stuck with homework and Hermione refuses to help…he'll be there with you in detention when you both fail your potions and charms homework…he'll laugh when malfoy gets into trouble…and best of all…he'll forgive you no matter how many times you are a horrible friend because he counts you as his family.

He has saved almost half of my family, he's helped Fred and George start up Weasley's Wizard Wheezes…and he supports Hermione and me as a couple even though now he sometimes becomes a third wheel. He's a great friend!

Bd: Aw…how sweet! It seems that Harry only gets better and better! Anything juicy that you can tell us Ron, about Harry and his connection with girls?

Ron: Harry and his girls? Well, lets just say that he's had an interesting history…..

_A/n: hehe...no dont worry, its not a cliffhanger...its merely me getting really tired of typing after doing three assignments before writing this:)Please please read and review and give me funny ideas and all...im a new writer and i like it when people are helpful._

_You know you love me(hopefully)_

_xoxo_

_Siriusly Jacob Black(yes, gossip girl reference...coz im a girl...and am just very fond of jacob black from twilight and sirius from HP...)_


	2. Chapter 2

Last Time:

_Bd: Aw…how sweet! It seems that Harry only gets better and better! Anything juicy that you can tell us Ron, about Harry and his connection with girls?_

_Ron: Harry and his girls? Well, lets just say that he's had an interesting history….._

_Ron: It started, I suppose, with this girl Cho Chang. Asian, Pretty, senior. Harry had to ask her out for the Yule ball in fourth year. He was so nervous, it was hilarious. She said no though. Then in fifth year she went out with him. Of Corse their first kiss was "wet" as he described it. She was upset, apparently he thought that a bit of snogging would make it better .Harry is pathetic when it comes to girls, Cant say I'm any better though. Heck, it didn't work out though. After that, he went out with my sister in sixth year. But he has always had girls after him since fourth year. He was asked out that year by two juniors and one trollish seventh year! Then he was almost given a love potion by the girls from his fan club. But he's a modest ol' guy. Doesn't care about them._

_Bd: Merlin! It seems that Mr. Potter does have a…weird history with girls._

_Tell us about your Hogwarts "what we did that we weren't allowed to do list"_

_Ron: If there IS a list like that then I doubt we were allowed to use polygenic potion and impersonate slytherin, or roam around in the school at night, or hide in the unused girls bathroom to do experiments, or cheat in your divination homework, or start underground movements or go around fighting slytherin and trolls, OR for that matter sneak into Hogsmeade without permission which Harry did in third year._

_Bd: Ha-ha. That's amazing! Thank you Ron for sharing those things with us. We sure do feel special to be closer to our hero._

_Hermione finished reading and there was a palpable pause after that in the room. Everyone was thinking about what had been read. Then Ginny burst out laughing, "The one who gave you the love potion was Romilda Vane wasn't it?", Harry grinned and nodded, "nice article mate. Thanks for the compliments."_

_Ron smiled sheepishly and said, "anytime. Just be happy I didn't say anything about the tattoo that you supposedly have. The hippogriff one."_

"_Bloody hell! But that isn't even true!"_

"_that's what you say!"_

"_because it's the truth!"_

"_stop it boys. That's a wonderful read, Ron dear." Mrs. Weasley said smiling._

"_thanks mum" Ron grinned and shoved Harry who fell into Ginny._

_George smirked, "Did you really impersonate slytherins?"_

_Harry laughed, "yeah, we did. Percy caught us actually. He just didn't realize of Corse."_

"_He is a bit pigheaded, the git." George laughed while Percy made a pompous face and stalked off._

_The rest of them left as well, talking about the article, leaving just Harry and Ginny there._

"_All's well that ends well, no?" Ginny said laughing, and leaned into Harry._

"_yeah, it is. Specially when your with family." Harry replied looking around at the others who had just left the room._


End file.
